


Clam down its just cake

by chibilonla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Food Sex, Inflation, Multi, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibilonla/pseuds/chibilonla
Summary: Asahix Daichi x fem reader.Written for the Yagami Yato January Event.Discord name chibi-laliYou have just ended a long term relationship and feeling a bit lost and isolated. You end up bumping into your old Senpai Daichi in a park and he invites you to Asahi's birthday the weekend after New years.  Things escalate when you have to sleep over resulting in them both of them admitting they have feelings for you. You're a bit confused so they decide the only way you can decide if you spend the night with both of them.TW- mentions of past toxic relationship, threesome, double penetration, cumplay, food play, daddy kink, inflation, praise, slight size kink
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 67
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Clam down its just cake

It was that weird period between Christmas and New years. Everyone was in that really happy bubble of celebration except you. You spent Christmas alone, like truly alone for the first time in forever. It made you both upset and happy. You felt free since you finally managed to leave that toxic ex of yours, but sad that during the course of your long term relationship he managed to manipulate and isolate you from all your friends. He ‘allowed’ you to keep in contact with your family, but they moved to Okinawa to live out their dream of living in a tropical paradise soon after you started college. So it just seemed to make sense at eighteen to just move in with your boyfriend… You were dating since first year and since he graduated the year before he had a steady job… Fast forward five years and you felt stupid trying to reconnect with all your friends… what were you going to say … were you just meant to ignore your absence from their lives and try and pick up where you guys left off… pfft as if they had all moved on now doing new things, starting families, going on adventures. Its fine you will just make it your new year resolution to make new friends.  
“Y/n?” A voice breaks your trail of thoughts and you look up from the park bench you were sitting on. You look up and see a broad chested man with the words police emblazoned over his winter jacket. He seemed familiar but it wasn’t until you the caring look in his eyes that you instantly recognized..  
“Umm Daichi Senpai?”  
“Oh Good it is you! No need for the Senpai, we aren’t in school anymore. It's nice to see you! I haven't seen you since I left high school. How have you been? What are you up to now? Did you have a good Christmas?”  
You don’t know why but the questions just made tears stream down your face, like you had no control over your emotions.  
“Oh I umm sorry I don’t know what I said.”  
“No it’s my fault I'm-so- s-sorry.” You sob while trying to wipe your eyes. “I’ve had a bit going on.”  
“Just wait here ok? I’ll be right back.” He says as he takes off his scarf and wraps it around you before he runs off to a nearby barista stand. He comes with back two warm drinks and a paper bag full of roasted chestnuts. He sits next to you and hands you a drink. “I remember you liked sweet drinks so I got us hot chocolate.”  
“OH Thank you … aren’t you working? You don’t need to babysit me?”  
“Oh I’ve finished for the day, just the jacket is so warm I wear it over my regular clothes to go home sometimes… Shhh don’t tell my boss…. So are you ok? Did you want to talk about it?”

You spend the next hour of your life just babbling on about your past relationship and how it fell apart, how toxic he was and now you’re essentially a mess. He listens attentively as he peels chestnuts in his large hands and alternates between feeding himself and giving them to you to eat. When you are done with your life story he nods and pets your head which brings back old memories..  
“I knew that guy was trouble… We all thought so in second year…” He says suddenly once you stopped talking.  
“Oh really was it that obvious back then?”  
“Yea our little assistant manager’s new boyfriend, always sulking around the outside of the gym, his scowling face, how he’d always basically drag you away from us as soon as practice was over. Once I remember he saw Sugawara help you up when you tripped and it looked like the bastard was about to hurt you the way he pulled you away from Sugawara... You seemed in love and happy… none of us wanted to say anything… We weren’t surprised when you told Tashiro you were leaving the club… Kiyoko was devastated…”  
“Oh I didn’t realise it was so obvious.”  
“OH yeah it was not a subtle change. You used to always come to me for help revising for tests but then you stopped, you didn’t even make eye contact with me… lets not start with how devastated Noya was. You two were in the same class and you didn’t even talk to him anymore.”  
“Oh … I’m sorry I didn’t realise I was hurting people.” You say tears beginning to well up again.  
“Hey don’t cry I didn’t say it to be mean… I guess listening to you talk made me remember all that crap and yea … Hey it's ok Dumpling don’t cry anymore your tears will freeze.” He comforts you and puts his arm around your shoulder squeezing you in a comforting way. “Did you really want to reconnect with everyone?”  
“Yea”  
“Well we’re having a birthday party for Asahi on the weekend after New year's. Did you want to come? Nothing fancy, just barbeque and beer … you know how he is… anything too much would make him too embarrassed to function.”  
You remember how shy and kind, the gruff looking student was at it made you giggle.  
“Um sure I’d love to.. Is it ok though really? No-one would be angry?”  
“Who would be angry?  
“Maybe Tsukishima?”  
“Don’t worry about him, he's just all nonchalant on the outside on the inside he will be smiling.” Daichi says as he takes out his phone. “Put your number in and I’ll text you the details ok?”  
You enter your number in and hand back his phone. You almost flinch as he reaches out and pushes some hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear and smiles at you before he looks down and texts you. You feel the buzz from your phone.  
“So I’ll see you Saturday ok? You promise you’ll come yeah?” He says as he gets up You just nod and he waves as he walks off.

You stand awkwardly at the front door of the really nice modern home. You were surprised honestly that they lived somewhere so nice… soo much nicer than the dingy apartment you live in, which was surprisingly just walking distance away… You run your hand over your hair and outfit nervously, you haven't seen these guys in forever. You were so excited about the party a you bought new clothes, you even tried to put on a bit of makeup. You were hoping that you weren’t over or under dressed. You wore a knee length knit sweater dress, over the knee socks and flat ankle boots. This was casual right? Cute? Not too slutty? You weren’t allowed to wear dresses before not even the ankle length kind… he told you dresses were slutty. Before you're able to knock the door opens and you see Daichi there smiling at you. His face has a slight pink glow from a few drinks.  
“Dumpling! You made it! You look very cute.” He warmly greets you while he offers you a coat hanger for your coat.  
“You called me Dumpling?” You stammer as you hand him a big bottle of sake you brought as a gift.  
“Ahha great just what we need more alcohol.” He says as he accepts it. “I’ve been calling you Dumpling since we saw each other in the park… Didn’t you notice? What else am I meant to call you… I’ve called you that forever.”  
He ushered you around the house giving you a quick tour before he took you out to the deck area where most people were congregated. They had heat lamps set up outside so it wasn’t exceptionally cold. Daichi put a small blanket over your shoulders just in case . H stayed with you as he reintroduced you to everyone from their high school, plus a few other people you vaguely remember from other volleyball teams.  
“Um where’s the birthday boy?” You ask, noticing the absence of the man of the hour.  
“Oh he went to change I accidentally knocked him and he got drenched in his own beer.” Laughs Nishinoya as excitable and full of energy as ever. “Come here Y/n I want to introduce you to some people!”  
He grabs your arm and leads you towards Kuroo and Kenma. You were having fun chatting to everyone and Noya got you a warm sweet sake to drink to keep you warm. You were afraid it would be all guys but there was a good mix of people.  
“Noya b-be careful next time ok?” You hear a slightly irritated voice from behind you.  
“Sure thing but really it's your house you can just change into whatever.” He counters. You turn around and smile at Asahi. He looks how you remember him except more mature now. He also wore glasses which was a nice touch. When you first met him you were absolutely terrified he was some punk but now you only notice his kind brown eyes, slightly flushed face. His hair was down which you had never seen before, it looked a bit damp so maybe he got beer in his hair as well.  
“Y/n is that you?” He says nervously.  
“Yup Happy Birthday Asahi! I got you some Sake but Daichi disappeared with it!” You smile up at him almost straining your neck.  
“Oh Thank you but you s-shouldn’t have.” He said awkwardly, before blurting out. “Um anyway enjoy the party ok? I-if you need anything let me know.”  
He says before hurriedly retreating to the barbeque where Daichi was cooking.  
“Y/n you flustered him! I swear he had the biggest crush on you in high school he was always saying how cute you were. I think he said that about all the managers though… I can’t remember.” Noya rattled on before offering you another cup of sake to cheers with him. The next few hours are fun just eating, drinking, at some point cake and an embarrassed Asahi as everyone sings him happy birthday. You were having fun but at some point your brain was tiring from all the social interaction like it was too much all of a sudden. You are holding your drink staring out at nothing when you feel Noya nudge your shoulder.  
“If you need some space there's a balcony upstairs it should be quiet.”  
“Um Thanks Noya and I’m sorry for you know … being a bi-”  
“Dating a psychopath? No problem Y/n just no more dickwads ok?”  
“I’ll try. I’ll let you vett them for me next time?”  
“DEAL!”  
You wander upstairs and find the balcony, which is attached to a bedroom. You wander through the room and out to the balcony, you are surprised to see Asahi also out here. He was facing away from you looking at the horizon, he had a quilt draped over him for warmth and from what you saw he was smoking?  
“ASAHI! You smoke?” You pretend to scold him.  
He jumps and turns around like a guilty child.  
“OH HEY THERE ! No I um don’t it's not what it looks like.” He blurts out quickly trying to explain. He just holds out his vape pen. “I don’t smoke … it's just vape… it doesn’t even have nicotine in it… Sometimes I just like the smells, especially when I’m overwhelmed.”  
“Like when you’re spending time with your friends?”  
“YEs I mean no no I usually only get stressed before fashion week… but everyone was especially rowdy today and …. You.”  
“I stressed you out?”  
“Nononono not stressed… just feelings I had a lot of feelings …. I am not explaining this well… I was surprised to see you after so long… Daichi didn’t tell me you were coming… he only said an old acquaintance… I wasn’t expecting to see you and and … you’re shivering.” He says as he steps close to you and shares his blanket with you. “Better?”  
“Yea thanks.” You say as you suddenly realise you are both rather close, he smelt nice. “You smell like warm spices.”  
“It's the vape, its Pumpkin spice latte.” He pauses for a second. “It reminded me of you…”  
“Why?”  
“Because you managed to get a pot of pumpkin soup to explode at our training camp… we called you pumpkin girl for weeks.” He laughs as he reminisces. “I like the name for you Pumpkin.”  
“What's with you guys and the food related pet names.”  
“I guess we just like to eat… Why are you up here anyway?”  
“I had fun downstairs but it was getting a bit too much socializing for me for the day … I’m not used to it.” You yawn. “Did you want me to leave since I’m making you vape?”  
“No not at all just let's stay here for a bit and we can call you a taxi soon ok? It's late and you’ve been drinking, you shouldn’t catch a train home.” He tells you. At some point his hand made it around your waist, he was holding you against him. He felt so nice and warm.  
“I walked, I live nearby.”  
“OH then I can walk you home?  
You nod and he holds your hand to lead you back inside. He grabs a coat from his wardrobe and shrugs it on. You never noticed how well put together his clothes were until now, very effortless but not?  
“Oh is this your room I’m sorry I didn’t realise… Noya just said there was a balcony upstairs…” You say as you begin inquisitively looking around.  
“It's fine Pumpkin… did you bring a jacket?”  
“Yea it's downstairs.”

You two walked towards your place, people were beginning to leave the party as well so it was excellent timing. You two chatted easily on the way back. You don’t remember him being so confident but it may be the liquid courage helping here.  
“Daichi said it was obvious my ex wasn’t a good person is that true?”  
“Err I don’t think it's my place to say… I wasn’t his biggest fan though… he was oddly afraid of me though…”  
“Because you were scary looking! I was shaking in fear when I first met you!” You stop since you're in front of your apartment. “So this is me, see told you I lived close.”  
You watch Asahi look at your apartment building with an assessing glare.  
“The apartments are just open, there's no security swipe? They look poorly maintained as well.”  
“Geese harsh much?”  
“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that… just when your roommate is a cop you pick up certain traits…. I’ll walk you up.”  
“Yea great did you want a cup of tea?”  
“Sure”  
When he gets inside your place you notice he is assessing things again he looks at the locks on the front door and begins testing the windows. When you walk back in with the tea he has a frowny face.  
“Pumpkin I’m not trying to be a downer but I don’t think you should stay here tonight… You don’t even have a deadlock… and the window locks don’t work… it's New Year's weekend... there's a lot of drunkards out I don’t feel safe leaving you here…. You should just stay at ours tonight ok?”  
“Huh you really think it's unsafe?”  
“YES! Please just pack a bag and come back to ours… you can stay in my room and I can sleep on the sofa. Tomorrow we can visit the hardware store and fix your windows and put on a deadbolt ok?”  
“Oh ok cool. Thanks Senpai!” You tease him, making him blush furiously. Asahi's brows look pensive on the walk home he was carrying your duffle bag despite you saying you could do it yourself.  
"Why do you have so little stuff? I mean in your apartment."  
"Um well when I moved out I only went back once for important stuff like documents and some clothes…. I didn't go back for the rest. It's cool I can buy new stuff."  
"Why?"  
"Messy breakup I didn't want to see him again… I was a total creeper and waited for him to leave to get drinks with friends before I got my stuff."  
"Oh ok … ummm can I ask another question you don't have to answer."  
"Sure."  
"Why did you break up?" He was purposely looking away from you when he asked.  
“Oh it’s kinda stupid. It was over a tattoo… You know when couples get tattoos it's super cute and stuff… I felt like it wasn’t cute or loving more like ownership… So we got to the tattoo place and I was just about to get mine and I just ran away…”  
"Also you're scared of needles."  
"You remembered?"  
"Yea I think everyone remembers you screaming hysterically on vaccination day."

"Hey Daichi we have a house guest." Asahi calls out as he heads to the kitchen. Daichi is packing all the food away with a slightly irritated look on his face until he sees you.  
"Hi Dumpling you miss me?"  
"No her house is like your worst nightmare from home safety magazine… You need to help me fix it tomorrow."  
"By help you mean do everything." He says with a wry smile as he winks at you. "Do you need me to move my stuff to the living room? You can have my room?"  
"No I've already offered mine… plus she already knows where my room is.. And its the bigger room." Asahi answered quickly.  
You could feel some weird undercurrent going on here so you decided to exit the kitchen post haste to go shower and get ready for bed. As you were brushing your teeth Daichi wandered in and grabbed his toothbrush as well. You stood side by side silently brushing your teeth; it was oddly very comfortable silence. You're about to walk down the hall to the bedroom when Daichi arm boxes you against the wall in a kabedon making your flush.  
"Are you ok sleeping in his room you can tell me if you're not?"  
"I-I'm fine really."  
He squints for a second staring at your lips before he leans in and kisses you. He sucks on your lower lip before he pulls away.  
"Ok goodnight then sleep tight." He smiles in his usual gentle nature, before he goes to his own room. You hold your hand to your lips, it was all tingling. You're not quite sure what that was but it was nice. Is this how people kiss friends goodnight? Is it true if you wear a dress people think you're easy. You just scurry off to the master bedroom and close the door before jumping into the bed hiding underneath the blankets. You toss and turn unable to sleep for what seemed like ages. You hear a soft knock at the door before it creaks open.  
"I saw the light was still on." Asahi says as he enters the room holding two plates with birthday cake on them. "I thought a snack might help."  
"Yea I had problems falling asleep." You say as you sit up in the bed accepting the plate of cake. You look over at the mannequin which sophisticated looking cross between a cape and blazer. It was a rich looking red which seemed very unique. "Is that for work? Noya told me you were a fashion designer."  
"Ah this no it just something I did for fun… did you want to try it on?"  
"Um sure but it looks too fancy to wear with my pajamas."  
"One second '' Asahi goes to his work bench area and pulls at a few drawers before he pulls out a simple slinky looking slip dress. "I'll turn around while you change."  
You quickly put on the dress and cape. "Ok done"  
He turns around and seems to be assessing it critically. He comes up close pinching at the shoulders, then at the waist of the cape. He plays with the satin tie belt before he removes it and replaces it with one of leather looking one.  
"It looks perfect on you." He says as he is standing in front of you he's really close you can feel his breath on yours. "Keep it."  
"What?"  
"Take it as a gift the entire outfit."  
"No it's too much I didn't even give you a proper birthday gift just a cop out gift of sake."  
"I don't need a gift… What I want I can't have."  
"What do you want a million yen?"  
"You." He says while running his hand through his hair.  
“What?”  
“I want you Pumpkin …”  
“Huh? Since when?”  
“Since the day I met you and you were basically trembling during your introduction… kind of how you're trembling now… It's why I was so weird when you turned up for the party… Is it ok if I kiss you?” He takes his long finger underneath and hooks it under your cheek and makes you look up at him before he leans down to kiss you. He stops just a whisper away from your lips and you stand on your toes a bit to kiss him softly before standing normally.  
“Asahi you have gotten a lot more… confident then I remember?”  
“Just a bit.” He says as he hooks his arms underneath your thighs picking you up so your body is against him. “Alcohol helps except cocktails for some reason.”  
He lays you on the bed and kisses you again this time needier and deeper his tongue delving into your mouth. His hands just caressing your sides so gently, it left you all ticklish and tingly wanting more.  
“Asahi you’re so gentle.” You laugh while hiding your face behind your hands.  
“MMM because you're very precious.” He says as he pulls away you hand his eyes a bit mischievous. “Can I do something a bit … kinky?  
“What?”  
“Could I eat off you?”  
“You mean eat me out?”  
He shakes his head as he looks over at the plates of cake. “Eat food off you.”  
“Um yea I guess let me take off the cape though and the dress I don't want to get it dirty.”  
“Let me help.” He says as he begins to slowly undress you. He looks like he’s unwrapping an elaborate present with how slowly and meticulously he is doing it. He kisses your stomach before he pulls your panties off as well. You never wore a bra to sleep so that was one thing he didn’t have to do. He throws you clothes haphazardly off the bed, they land in a messy array over the floor. He picks up one plate of cake and smiles at you before he smears a bit of icing on your nose before proceeding to lick it off.  
“Tell me if you feel uncomfy about this ok?”  
“No it's ok like cake is yummy… but can I ask why you want to do this?”  
“The soup that exploded on you… you were covered in it… It made me have weird feelings.” He says as he picks up the cake and begins to smear it on your stomach and down towards your crotch area. He doesn’t speak anymore, as he begins to slowly lick and eat the smashed dessert off your skin. It felt odd but not bad, the sensation of having smashed cake against your skin was different. His tongue though was another thing, he was licking up everything off you like he was trying to give you a sponge bath with his tongue. He was being so eager and gentle at the same time. As he devours his cake, his mouth gets lower and lower and he licks across your hip bone and down to your pubis, you shudder when you feel his tongue swipe over your clit.  
“Asahi STOP!” You jerk suddenly. You see his head shoot up to look at you  
“What's wrong?”  
“You don’t have to do that… I mean there isn’t cake there.” You explain shyly not really knowing how to say you haven't been eaten out before.  
“Oh I can fix that.” As he scopes whatever is left on the plate and smears if over your sex. “Oh sorry I forgot my manners Itadakimasu.”  
His mouth descends on your gash as he eats cake out or off you? You aren’t sure which it is anymore. All you know you’ve been missing out because the feeling of his tongue against your intimate parts is amazing. You never knew tongues were so dexterous. Your hand grips his hair instinctively as you moan softly and toss in the bed. You squeal when you feel him insert his tongue into your core lapping at your juices. You feel like you're in some weird pleasure land until you hear a knock on the door. _OH FUCK_. You look down at Asahi who has fucking icing smeared on his face and a panic stricken face.  
“Dumpling your light is still on, are you having trouble sleeping?” You hear Daichi’s voice from the other side of the door.  
“Ah yea I’m just like that in new environments.” You yell out hoping he was going to go away.  
“Thought so I made you some hot cocoa. Can I come in?”  
_FUCk what was with these men and brining you food_.  
“Umm one second.” You say trying to buy time. Asahi just grabbed the quilt and threw it over you while attempting to hide underneath it as well. His head was basically against your sex as he tried to position himself under your bent knees. “Come in?”  
“Hey Dumpling, you settle in ok? I’m sorry about before in the bathroom I don’t know what came over me… I didn’t mean to cause you to lose sleep.” He says as he walks over. He sits on the edge of the bed near you. As he hands you the mug of hot chocolate, he sees two plates one having cake on it the other just crumbs. “Did you have a snack?”  
He isn’t looking for a response as his eyes survey the room… You can tell he was wearing his detective cap. He eyes Asahi’s cape on the floor along with other clothing… Your Pjs are by the workbench and his eyes widen when he sees your panties in the middle of the room.  
“Sweetheart are you umm hiding something from me?”  
Your hands clench nervously at the sheets beside you.  
“Um n-no nothing.” It would have been more convincing if the quilt below your waist wasn’t moving awkwardly. Daichi stands up and grabs the corner of the quilt and rips it off the bed. Asahi looks like a deer caught in the headlights who had been rolling his face in frosting.  
“What the fuck AZUMANE!” Daichi yells. “You knew I liked Y/n…”  
“How was I meant to know that you never said anything!” Asahi said defensively back but the frosting on his face made him seem comical. “I’ve liked Y/n since forever…”  
“Fuck wipe your face I can’t concentrate when you covered in icing.” The end of Daichi's sentence drawls off as he realizes you're naked with smeared bits of cake on your lower half. “What weird sex shit are you doing to her you deviant!”  
“Calm down it's just cake... It felt nice.” You say softly, your voice makes him stare at you intensely which makes you look away.  
“Who do you want Y/n? You kissed me back before…so you must like me a little.”  
“Umm I don’t know honestly in high school I crushed all three of you.”  
“Three?” They both say in unison.  
“Umm Sugawara Senpai as well.”  
“NO! He has his own sugar .. so he’s out … just between us two who?” Daichi interrogates you which makes you lash out.  
“I DON’T KNOW! I don’t have experience with this shit I’ve only been with one person ok! I DON’T KNOW!”  
You feel Asahi climbing from between your legs to your side and rub your back. He is glaring at Daichi but doesn’t have it in him to confront his former captain.  
“Damn Dumpling I’m sorry I was in cop mode wasn’t I?” He says as he sits on your other side as he strokes your hand. “Ok this might sound a bit insane but why don’t we both be with you tonight and you can choose one of us tomorrow ? Or neither … maybe we both wont impress you and you don't want anything to do with us that's ok as well ok?”  
“WHAT both together?”  
“Er yeah.” Daichi responded as if it was the most normal thing in the word… “I think it's the best way for you to know who you want…”  
“Pumpkin if you don’t want to, it's ok.” Asahi says as he nuzzles your shoulder.  
“Um no it's ok I guess I don’t know what to do though so…”  
“It's ok we will just take everything one step at a time.” The long haired brunette says as he grabs a hair tie putting his hair up into a ponytail.  
“First thing though.” Daichi says suddenly as he picks up the other piece of cake and smears it over your chest and décolletage. “Lets see what's so special about eating cake..”  
He kisses your cheek quickly before he begins lapping at your breast licking and eating off the smushed dessert. Asahi quickly attacks the other one, he pays particularly a lot of attention to your nipple area making you gasp.  
“Ah Senpai!” You cry out and initially they both smirk until they aren’t.  
“NO fair Dumpling you can’t use the same name for both of us…”  
“Yea” Asahi chimes in.  
You look down at them both at boob level with icing on their faces. You can’t help but giggle.  
“Ok Daichi is Captain and Asahi is Senpai OK? Or would you prefer Ace?”  
“I prefer anything as long as it's just for me.” He says as pinches your nipple while he licks the remaining icing from the underside of your breast. You gasp when you feel fingers against your clit. Daichi kisses your lip as he rubs tight circles over your clit.  
"Don't give Azumane all your attention, I'll get jealous." He …. whispers as he bites your lower lip. You just nod and kiss him, moaning into his mouth as he rubs your clit.  
"Ahh fuck yess !" You grunt as you feel two fingers inserted into you.  
"Pumpkin you're so wet and hot you're just sucking me in!" Asahi growls in your ear  
" Ahh ahh yess good so good." You blurt out as you moan and thrust your hips up against his fingers. Your brain is just overwhelmed with the need to be filled.  
"You going to cum for us baby? cum from both of our fingers? tell me who is making you feel better?" Daichi coos.  
"Fuck you... him both!" You scream as Asahi adds a third finger, stretching you around his long fingers. He curls his index finger and you can feel him deliberately rub it slowly against you pulsating walls as he moves his hand back and forth. You feel yourself clench when he hits your G spot.  
"Yess there there!" You yell while looking at Asahi. He keeps repeating the action over and over making you frenzied. Daichi changes his approach and instead of circular motions he begins to change the motion to back and forth. His fingers rubbing and stimulating the most sensitive inner nub.  
"Holy fuck!" You swear as you buck your hips. Both men gently use their body weight to stop you from twisting as they continue to assault you with pleasure. You want to squirm away from the pleasure sources but they've rendered it's impossible with them holding down your hips  
You can only pathetically writhe and squirm as you moan in pleasure. You feel your orgasm coming and you gasp as you feel yourself let go. You want to scream but no sound comes out of your mouth, only breathy pants. Your cunt clenching around Asahi's fingers.  
'Good girl such a good girl cumming for us." Daichi mummers into your ear.  
"Daddy thank you." You say as you continue to look up at the ceiling dazed. You hear Asahi make a weird strangled noise and Daichi swear.  
"Dumpling please tell me that was aimed at me?"  
"Or me I'd like you to call me t-that as well."  
"Mmm both of you… can I umm please suck your co" You don't have to say anything else, they are helping you up on your knees. Asahi puts a pillow down on the floor so your knees won't hurt. Both of their erection sway in your face. You boldly hold one in each hand and stroke them gently before you pull them both close to your mouth. You lick one head then the other, before you try opening your mouth wide trying to suckle on both cock heads.  
"Oh Pumpkin that looks so naughty!"  
"I wish I could suck you both at the same time."  
"Just do whatever you can. Dumpling you look so hot with your mouth on our cocks."  
You smile at the praise as you put Daichi's cockhead in your mouth first, sucking the tip and running your tongue around the head before pulling away and doing the same to Asahi. You turn back to Daichi and suck his cock for a bit. You head bobs up and down sucking and locking his thick shaft. Meanwhile Asahi guides you hand to his cock, his hand around yours guiding yours to stroke him. He groans about how soft your hands are and how little they looked in his. You can tell he wants more attention when he smears his precum on your cheek so you pull away from Daichi cock and begin sucking Asahi's instead. Asahi isn't as thick but very lengthy and you are surprised when you feel his hand on the back of your head and pushes you down to deep throat him. He whimpers as he feels you choke on his cock, he begins humping your mouth face fucking you. After a few thrusts Daichi pushes him away.  
"Learn to share!"  
"Sorry… sorry princess, was I too rough? I got a bit caught up in how good your mouth felt... it feels like heaven..." His hand caresses your cheek, his thumb wiping away the blowjob tears.  
"No I liked it" You say smiling up at him.  
"If we are sharing we get seven thrusts each before we swap on." Daichi commands as he positions your mouth towards his cock. "Sweet thing relax your jaw and remember nose breathing."

He pushes you down and you are gagging again as he pumps his shaft into your mouth. Once he hits seven he pulls your head back and moves you towards Asahi's rod and pushes your mouth down his length. He takes control over the situation and holds your head down and counts Asahi thrusts before pulling you off his roommate, before skewering your mouth on his cock. After a bit it becomes a blur of gagging, drooling and cocks. You weren't even sure who's cock was fucking your mouth, you didn't care as long as they were fucking you. You felt like a pleasure doll and you loved being manhandled by the two. They were rough but gentle at the same time.  
"Fuck I'm cumming!" Grunts Daichi as he begins to fill your mouth.  
"Hurry up I'm about too as well!" Asahi whimpers as he tries to hold off but he can't. He pulls you away from Daichi who hadn't finished yet so he finishes on your cheek. Asahi however doesn't quite make it before he starts and gets some on your chin before he thrusts it down your throat making you swallow his seed.  
He pulls out and looks at your face smeared with both of their cum.  
"Pretty soo pretty." Asahi mutters as he rubs the cum into your skin as if it were moisturizer..  
"Are we still having sex?" You blurt out. You can feel yourself being so horny and wet and you just need to be filled so badly.  
"Of course princess" Daichi answers as he lifts you back onto the bed. "How would you like it?"  
"I don't know… I didn't think that far.." Honestly you weren’t really able to think of much right now.  
"Have you ever done anal?"  
You nod. "Only a few times."  
"Did you like it ?"  
"It was ok it wasn't bad…"  
"Would you like to be penetrative in each hole ? Over stuff and fill out little Dumpling until she's bursting."  
You bite your lip and gulp hard before nodding shyly. Daichi puts his hands under your arms and picks you up with ease. He puts you on top of Asahi so you are straddling his lap. You hear him opening up some drawers rifling through his side table.  
“Hi Pumpkin you ready for… umm D-daddy’s cock?” He says trying to sound confident but the waver in his voice betrays him. His bashfulness makes you smile.  
“Where the fuck is your lube?” Daichi complains as he closes the drawer.  
“I don’t have any…”  
“Gah next time we do this in my room! Just wait a second.” He says as he stalks out of the room  
You position your cunt over his hard cock. You slide down slowly and you both are making a hissing noise from your mutual pleasure.  
“Ah so big Daddy.” You say when his cock is completely inside you.  
“Oh my you took it all in one go. Such a good girl!” He praises as he holds onto your hips and rocks into you slowly. “Such a wet… hot… tight gnyah responsive good girl.”  
“I told you two to wait!” Daichi scolds as you feel him climb back onto the bed. You hear him squirting the lube on his hands. “Dumpling relax ok it's a bit cold.”  
You squeal as you feel his finger rub your sphincter before pushing inside your tight hole making you squeal and jerk forward against Asahi.  
“Feel ok?” You hear Daichi’s voice from behind your ear.  
“Ah yes! But I just want cock.”  
“Baby it might hurt you know?”  
“Don’t care… please please Daddy!” You beg. You feel him remove his finger and hear him reopen the cap of the lube. You feel his hot head against your back entrance before he slowly pushes in. You cry out in both pleasure and pain as you feel him stretching your ass around his shaft. You can hear his laboured breath in your ear and his hands are stroking your sides.  
“You ok?” His voice is ragged as he is trying to hold onto his control.  
“Ah fuck yes but she’s squeezing so slightly when you penetrated her!” Asahi grunts.  
“I wasn’t asking you Rapunzel!” He snaps at his friend before kissing your earlobe. “You ok? Does it hurt?”  
“Ah a little but I kind of like it as well.” You admit. “I feel very full though.”  
Daichi chuckles a bit at your response. “MMm a little bit of a masochist are you? I’ll remember to spank you next time then. Do you need a minute or can we move?”  
You answer by experimentally shifting your hips which elicits groans and swearing from both men. They begin to slowly thrust into you, they are so out of sync with each other, but are both trying to think of your comfort. It feels so weird you’ve never been fucked so thoroughly in your life, it's a bit painful but in a way you like it, also the stretch is making you see stars. You feel slutty but oddly empowered at the same time it's bizarre.  
“Feel good Pumpkin?” Asahi askes as he speeds up his thrusting a bit which makes Daichi growl.  
“Choose a pace and stick with it... “ He scolds him. “I want our little princess here to get penetrated by two cocks at once.”  
After a few thrust's they begin to fuck you in sync which felt like roller coaster ride. The force of both of them slamming into you and the lull of them withdrawing made your eyes almost roll back. It felt so pleasurable you were just making nonsensical noises while resting your head on one of Asahi’s pecs. You may or may not be drooling from pleasure, you're not even sure anymore.  
“Fuck Pumpkin you feel soo good and we are filling you so good... I know because I can feel Daichi in you as well when we both thrust into you… You like that baby? Being full with us together?”  
“Ahhh y-yess Daddy please please”  
"Please what baby?" Daichi teases your ear lobe with his teeth.  
"Ahh fuck please more… please let me cum."  
"Pumpkin if you want to cum, just cum. You don’t need permission." Asahi says as he tilts your head backwards so he can kiss you lips. You hear Daichi growl a bit before he begins biting the nape of your neck marking you. Both of them just slowly thrusting inside you in unison. You were feeling so good being stretched out on them. Oddly enough you felt really safe in this moment, between the two hulking bodies that overwhelm your own. You moan onto Asahi’s mouth as your body shudders around their cocks. You can feel yourself convulsive and squeezing their shafts. Daichi cums and fills your ass and a few pumps later Asahi is quick to follow obviously your orgasm pushing them to the edge. You are all still holding the position panting for a bit before they shuffle and pull out. Your body feels like jelly, you can’t move so they help tuck you in.  
"I'm sleeping here as well." Daichi announces as he snuggles against you. Asahi was already snoozing with a hand on your thigh and you just nod sleepily. 

When Asahi woke up he was slightly shocked seeing your sleeping form in the bed before he remembered the events of last night. You were out cold so he leaned over and kissed your cheek.  
"Thank you for a memorable birthday." He whispered before he pulled on some boxers and headed downstairs. Daichi looks like he was up for a while, he was wearing his running outfit and seems to be cooking an elaborate breakfast.  
"What's with all of this?" Asahi asks as he looks at the various pots and ingredients.  
"Food…"  
"This looks like a ryokan breakfast…I see grilled fish… soba…. are those side dishes? Did you buy this stuff this morning? You usually just have a protein shake."  
"Y/n will need to replenish her energy… plus this is all very nutritious. She deserves a fancy breakfast after last night." He says as he continues cooking. "Plus it will put her in a good mood when I ask her to move in."  
"What? So suddenly you don't think she will freak out… don't spook her."  
"She can say no… stop making us sound so domineering we aren't her ex... We can turn the gym room into a bedroom for her and I can move that stuff to her shitty apartment if she can't break the lease... otherwise I'm sorry but we all going to be sleeping in your room... you might need a bigger bed."  
They hear a crashing noise at the stairs. Daichi raises his eyebrows while Asahi runs towards the noise he returns carrying you to the kitchen on his back before he places you down. He holds you against him so you had some stability, you were wearing one of his T shirts.  
"Pumpkins' legs were a bit wobbly."  
Daichi laughed. "I'm not surprised… maybe like 30 mins until breakfast… You like traditional Japanese breakfast Princess?"  
"Wow yea it smells so good it woke me up… I didn ..Asahi!" You turn around to face the tall man whose hair was all tossed and messy. He had a sheepish smile.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help it… I can't control what it does." He says as he looks down at the tent in his boxers. "You probably need a rest though don't you Pumpkin?"  
"Err yes. I should rest."  
He pulls his hard cock from his boxers and jerks it slowly before lifting the hem of tee. He angles the tip of his cock against you sex so it rubs against your clit as he pleasures himself.  
"Is this ok though?"  
"Ya it doesn't stop me from resting..." You breathily say as you look up at him. He is making small whimpering noises as he strokes himself and it isn't long before sprays his cum all over your clit and along your labia messily. You are shocked that he is still hard though. He picks you up and sits you on the kitchen counter, spreading your legs so he can see your cum covered lower half. You had dried semen on your thighs and fresh ropes all over your cunt.  
"You can just lay back and relax. I'll do everything … I can’t help myself when you look this sexy." He waits until he sees you nod before he desperately sheaths himself into you and begins rutting into you wildly.  
"Off the kitchen counter! We eat food there."  
Asahi just picks you up and bounces you on his cock while you mummer and whine in pleasure.  
"Dammit Asahi your being very selfish! You fucked Dumpling’s pussy last night already. I was hoping to do that today." He says as approaches you. You can hear him unzip his pants and your eyes widen as you feel his cock head against your entrance as well.  
"May I?"  
"Go slow please." You whimper already blissed out being impaled by one cock. Asahi holds still as Daichi begins to press in. You are silent screaming from the bizarre sensation. You didn't think it was physically possible but it was happening. When he is all the way in he runs his hand over your breast softly.  
"Good, bad, painful?"  
"No pain, just good." You respond as you shift your weight a bit so your back relaxed against Daichi's chest. "I'm still tired though."  
"It's ok baby. We will do all the work just enjoy ok?"  
"Mhmm"  
With that both men starting shifting inside you slowly at first then fast and harder. They would thrust into you alternatively this time. You sway back and forth onto Asahi's chest and then backwards onto Daichi's as they thrust. You couldn't move if you tried with how they held onto your legs and torso, you were just there to enjoy the ride. Fuck if this was a ride at the amusement park there would be a line out the door. The stretch was amazing, it made everything so hypersensitive. Their cocks just seemed to be everywhere inside you hitting pleasurable spots you didn't event know you had. Their praise for you just echoed somewhere in your mind as you cried out in pleasure. It felt so good you were crying from the pleasure.  
"Fuck Pumpkin look at your stomach bulging out from our cocks... fuck you feel so tight and hot... ahh damn I can't ahh FILLL CUMMING!" Asahi moans loudly as he fills you. Between seeing the stomach bulge and hearing his sweet moans as he came it just set off a cascade of orgasms. You cried against his chest as you felt like your body was both on fire and exploding all over. You squeeze and milk both their cocks so hard that it makes Daichi swear as he fills you with his load as well. Both the boys let you down gently and slide out of you. They don't move away both of them tower over you and hold you close. You can feel the semen dripping between your legs onto the ground.  
"I can't choose." You blurted out your previous happy tears gone and now slightly distraught tears begin to form.  
"Shh its ok Pumpkin." Asahi says as he wipes away your tears.  
"You don't have to choose. I think this works right?"  
"Yea... I also don't want to leave your house as well." You sheepishly admit.  
"Good because honestly the breakfast was just to butter you to move in… now it can just be a celebratory breakfast. Asahi go help our princess shower and get cleaned up … no FUNNY business because breakfast is going to be served in 15 mins."  
"Yes Captain!" Asahi replies back full of energy as he scoops you up carrying you bridal style. You just snuggled into his body, gladly accepting the fact you will probually be carried a lot in the next few weeks. You were looking forward to a shower must look a fright, your lower half looked like an absolute cum filled and streaked mess.


End file.
